Today Is Not One of Those Days
by svucrazed22
Summary: What happens after Robin kisses Regina in the vault scene? A lot of things I assure you, things for mature audiences only. This will be a series of one shots, rated M for sexual content and language.


"Cause today is not one of those days," he said as he crashed his lips upon hers. She was taken aback for a brief moment but then they were all over each other. He held one side of her face and hair lightly in one hand while the other moved around to pull her toward him by the waist. His fingers grazed over the top of her backside and just that small touch made her moan into his mouth, which in turn prompted him to pull her even closer to her and move on to kiss his way from her ear to her neck to just above her chest where her shirt buttoned.

She couldn't think straight, all the sensations going through her body were so strong, passion, love, trust, faith. Not to mention the physical sensations she was feeling that were making her tingle and crave Robin's every touch.

Abruptly, as Robin was sucking at the spot right below her ear, Regina came to her senses and thought about what was happening.

"Robin, wait, stop," she said, "please don't do something you're going to regret. Today may not be one of those days but what about tomorrow. You've always lived by your code and I don't want to be the one to change that." He was staring directly into her eyes with a confused look on his face and she almost couldn't bear it. He still had that look of utter love and affection toward her that she always saw in his eyes, but he's still married and it's wrong.

"Regina, I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't sure about this. What good is it to live by this code I created if I'll have to live a lie, pretending to still love Marian the way I used to? At the peak of my love with her I never felt even close to as strong about her as I do about you in this moment. I am in love with you Regina, and I'd give up everything in my life to be with you. Please, just give us a shot, he asked, now holding her face gently in both his hands, tears beginning to form around the corner of both their eyes.

"What about your son?" Regina asked.

"What about him? He'll still have a mother and a father who will be there for him, assuming we can save Marian somehow, which unlike you, I still believe is possible because I know how strong your will and magic is," he said reassuringly.

Regina had a few tears fall down her cheeks and Robin brushed them away with his thumbs and kissed her softly, letting her take control of whether she wanted to continue. She couldn't help herself, she did. It started as a slow, gently kiss, but after a few moments turned back into a heated, passionate embrace.

He backed her up to the wall and pinned her arms above her head with his left hand while his right found its way to her blouse. He moved from her lips to her neck again, then slowly, as he unbuttoned the last few buttons of her shirt, he moved down to kiss the exposed part of her chest not covered by her bra. She moaned in response.

He noticed that her bra hooked in the front, something he couldn't be happier about in the moment. He unhooked it with his right hand, making Regina remember how good he is with his fingers. He couldn't hold her wrists up and devour her breasts at the same time, so he let her hands go, and they immediately fell into his hair as he teasingly licked at her right breast.

"Oooh, Robin, God your tongue feels so good," Regina moaned as suddenly took her nipple into his mouth and sucked just hard enough to make her kneels feel a little weak for a second. He moved to show the same attention to her other breast and dragged his hands down her sides to pull her skirt and panties off. He began to make his way down her body, kissing her torso and eventually making his way to where her legs meet.

She looked down at him with so much lust and desire and it nearly made him come right there. All he wanted to do was make her feel bliss, she is his queen and she deserves to be treated as such.

He began slowly kissing his way over her bare mound and looked up at her, his eyes piercing through hers as he sucked her clit gently in his mouth and began massaging it with his tongue.

Her eyes closed and she arched her back slightly, unable to control the initial reaction her body had to his mouth being on her where she needed it most. He alternated between sucking and flicking her clit with his tongue before pushing two fingers into her and curling them ever so slightly.

"Oh Gooddddd, Robin, yes," she breathed shakily as he started to move his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace. She brought her leg up to drape over his right shoulder, giving him better access to devour her. He began pumping his fingers faster, making her breaths shorten and become faster. He continued sucking and licking her clit in rhythm with his hand, and after a minute she couldn't take it any longer.

"Robin, yes, yes, ohhhh, I'm gonna co…" but her last word was interrupted as she held her hands tight in Robin's hair and let out several cries of complete pleasure.

"Mmm, that's it, Regina, let go for me m'lady. Let me taste all of you," he said as she began to come down from her high, only to be thrown into a second orgasm as he added a third finger and flicked her clit with his tongue. This time as she came down from her orgasm her knees buckled and he had to catch her in his lap, as they fell to the floor. They landed with her straddling his waist, her completely naked and him completely clothed.

"What's wrong with this picture?" she asked as she ripped his shirt open impatiently. Before he could protest, she had her hands and mouth all over his chest, kissing, biting, and rubbing, wanting to savor every moment of this man. She felt him through his jeans and grinded her hips down to put more pressure on him, making him groan in pleasure.

As she moved her way down his stomach she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down and off his legs. She looked up at him with the darkest eyes he's ever seen and he almost exploded just from that. She hooked her teeth onto the band of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, never breaking eye contact with him.

"God Regina, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes upon. Not to mention the sexiest," he said as he abruptly pulled her up to him so they were face to face, kissing her softly but passionately, as if trying to convey all of his feelings for her with one kiss.

"Mmm, it feels like someone is ready to play," she says teasingly as she slides her already moist self over his fully engaged member, teasing him and making him twitch and shut his eyes tightly in response.

"Look at me baby," she says huskily, and as soon as his eyes lock on hers, she slides herself all the way over him in one thrust. They both moan in unbelievable pleasure, his hands coming to wrap around her waist to help guide her movements while hers fall onto his chest to use him as leverage. She circles her hips a few times making his eyes roll back for a second before she pulls herself almost all the way off before slamming back down onto his thick member. She starts a steady but not too fast rhythm of circling while she moves up and down over him, both of them moaning and crying out repeatedly.

"Oh God Regina, if you keep that up I'm not gonna last much longer," he says into her neck as he sucks gently.

"Oh you like that huh? What about this baby?" she asks as she quickens the pace and arches her back, giving him the perfect opportunity to take her breast into his mouth, catching her off guard and making her moan deeply. He continues to bite and suck on her while she rides him quickly and deeply now.

"Oooh Robin, come for me baby. Come hard for me while I ride you," she says, succeeding in pushing him over the edge, herself following along. He's got his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her neck as they both come down a few minutes later.

"When you told me you used to ride I had no idea what those words entailed," he said in a smart ass tone as they caught their breath.

"Just imagine what I can do when I'm in a real bed," she says, giving him a sexy smile and kissing him softly. "Speaking of which…" she trails off, confusing him, until they are suddenly lying on a bed in her vault instead of the floor. They whisper cute nothings and I love you's to each other before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them had ever felt more at peace.


End file.
